The Walking Dead Season 4
by desmund22
Summary: Disclaimer: Not actual season 4 script! This is my own writing and I do not own the rights to AMC! There are minor plot changes. Please tell all of your Walking Dead friends to read this, I put a lot of effort into this and I don't have a big amount of readers. Thanks and enjoy! Currently on hold.
1. Episode 1

The Governor and his remaining men drive back into Woodbury. The Governor exits his vehicle and Caesar follows.

Governor: God, dammit!

Caesar: Hold up, hold up. We can go back.

Governor: Oh yeah? How do we do that?

Caesar: I know someone. Head of a military camp, he can help us.

Governor: …You better be right.

Caesar: I am, man… I am.

Caesar enters one of the trucks that were brought back to Woodbury. He drives off and The Governor looks on.

**Opening Credits**

Tyreese and Sasha enter their new home, their own prison cell. They drop all of their belongings and begin to unpack. Rick approaches them and watches them unpack for a few seconds.

Rick: Make yourself at home, you live here now.

Sasha: Thanks, we appreciate it.

Rick: Now, there are just two ground rules I need to lay. First off, try to keep the noise down. We have a newborn with us and we don't want to disturb her. Second, no guns, unless the walkers are in a herd. Noise attracts them, and that's the last thing we need.

Sasha: We want to know everyone's name.

Rick: The name's Rick, Rick Grimes. My son is the boy in the sheriff's hat, Carl. Judith is my daughter, the newborn. The Asain boy is Glenn, his girlfriend is Maggie. You'll see them together a lot. Maggie's father is Hershel, the old man with one leg. He has another daughter, Beth, blonde girl. Skinny lady is Carol. The one with the katana is Michonne and Daryl is the one with the crossbow. Any other questions?

Tyreese: Nope.

Sasha: Thanks.

Rick: My pleasure.

Rick exits their cell and he looks outside of the barred window for a few seconds.

Carl: Dad! Can you come here for a sec?

Rick glances over at Carl and walks toward him.

Carl: How do we know we can trust them?

Rick: It's all about acceptance, Carl. You have to accept people in need.

Carl: But what if they're from Woodbury? What if they were sent?

Rick is unsure of how to answer that.

Carl: What if the Governor sent them?

Rick: Look at it this way. Remember back in Atlanta, at the camp?

Carl nods.

Rick: I was in a tank; walkers were trying to get to me. Glenn contacted me through a radio. He told me how to escape, and I did. He didn't have to save me, but he did. If he didn't, I'd be dead by now.

Carl: Don't say that.

Rick: Hey, lighten up. I'm still here. If Glenn hadn't saved me, if Andrea, Jacqui, everyone didn't take me back, I would've never seen you or mom. This is almost the same situation for Tyreese and Sasha. You understand?

Carl remains silent and jumps on Rick and gives him a big hug. Rick hugs him back as they share this heart-felt moment.

Carl: …I miss mom.

Rick: I know… I know…

The Governor is seen sitting on a porch with a pensive look on his face. He hears vehicles driving by and celebration-like shouting and screaming. He stands up and walks toward the streets. A smile grows on his face.

Governor: Haha! You just hit the jackpot man!

Caesar exits a tank.

Caesar: Hell yeah I did, what did I tell you?

Governor: I was going to take my men, but it looks like these guys have it covered. They could stay on watch. I have any type of gun you can think of, let's do this.

The Governor enters one of the tanks and they all drive off toward the prison.

**Commercial Break**

Glenn and Maggie are keeping watch in a guard tower. They shot a few walkers during the time they were up there and talk about a bunch of things. The conversation about Tyreese and Sasha comes up.

Maggie: Can we trust them?

Glenn looks confused.

Glenn: Who?

Maggie: New guys. Sasha and Tyreese, I believe.

Glenn: I'm surprised you would be questioning them being accepted.

Maggie gives Glenn a dirty look.

Maggie: And why's that?

Glenn: You and your family let us stay back at the farm.

Maggie: That was different.

Glenn: How?

Maggie: Because Carl was shot. I knew you people meant no harm.

Glenn: That doesn't add up.

Maggie: It doesn't have to.

Glenn: Why not?

Maggie: Glenn…

Glenn: I mean, it's just… *looks to the side of him* Oh my god…

There they were, the Governor and his men with a dozen tanks. Glenn and Maggie look at each other and they're the most scared they've ever been. The Governor shoots his tank and takes out all of the walkers on the field.

Glenn: Stay here.

Maggie: What?

Glenn: Stay here, I need to tell Rick.

Glenn goes through the guard tower door.

Maggie: Glenn!

Maggie is in distress as she looks on at the tanks.

Glenn is seen running through the prison.

Glenn: Rick! …Rick!

Beth: What's wrong?

Hershel: What's going on?

Daryl starts to follow Glenn.

Daryl: You wanna tell me what the hell is going on?

Glenn: It's the Governor, he's back.

Daryl: So what?

Glenn: He's got tanks.

Daryl stops and looks at Glenn weirdly as Glenn continues to look for Rick.

Carl: Daryl…

Daryl: I'm not sure, kid.

Glenn finds Rick.

Glenn: Rick! The Governor's back! And he has tanks!

Rick: What?

Glenn: Tanks!

Rick: How many?

Glenn: I don't know, a dozen maybe, I didn't have enough time to count.

Rick: …Shit!

Glenn: What do we do?

Rick: Everyone! Come here!

Everyone eventually comes and gathers around in a circle.

Rick: Glenn, go back to the tower you were at with Maggie.

Glenn: Got it *exits*.

Rick: Hershel, you and Beth go to the nearest tower.

Beth: Alright.

Rick assigns positions to everyone and they go to wherever they were told. Michonne sneaks up on one of the tanks.

One of the tanks point at her. She stops dead in her tracks.

Rick: …Everyone! Hold back your guns! We're surrendering!

Daryl: Are you fucking kidding me!?

Maggie: You can't be serious.

Carl: Dad…

Carol: We have to keep figh-

Rick: EVERYBODY DOWN NOW! …Follow my lead.

Everybody gets down from their assigned post and walks onto the open field, approximately 50 feet from the tanks. The figure emerges from one of the tanks and everyone sees that it's the Governor. He steps onto the ground not saying a word. He signals for all of the reinforcements to come out and go after the group. They're just in front of all members of the group.

Rick: NOW!

But it was too late for anyone to fight back. All of the men have grabbed the members of the group. They all struggle to get out but they're all tied up. Their hands are tied together, so are their feet. They're all on their knees on the ground with one henchman standing behind each person. The Governor emerges once again and paces back and forth slowly in front of the tied up group.

Governor: So… the tides have turned now, haven't they? …Right when you thought you've won the war, the tides in the opposite direction.

Rick: Let us go…

Governor: I'm afraid I can't do that. *Lifts eye patch and points at eye* You see this Rick?

Multiple people look away in disgust.

Governor: This was taken out by one of your own *points to Michonne*. Now, one of you have to suffer…

Rick: Please… Have it be me, no one else deserves to suffer.

The Governor punches Rick.

Governor: Nobody tells me what to do! I run this joint now.

The Governor starts to pace back and forth again, eyeing everyone apart of the group. He stops walking in front of Carl. Carl is trying to not look intimidated, but he can't hide it.

Governor: Untie his legs!

Carl: No!

One of the henchmen unties his legs and throws him into the Governor's arms.

Rick: Let him go! I will kill you!

Governor: *Points gun to Carl's head* I suggest you keep your mouth shut. Now, if you really love your son, you'll come with us to Woodbury. We have a complex setup, we welcome all outsiders.

Hershel: You're lying!

A henchman punches him.

Henchman: You better shut up, old man!

Carl looks deeply into Rick's eyes and shows that he's begging for Rick to have the Governor to let him go. Tears are streaming down his face.

Carl (quietly): …Please… Help…

Rick: Please… let him go… he doesn't deserve this.

The Governor's face becomes less fierce and angry.

Governor: I'm not usually one who hurts children…

The Governor lets him go, spins Carl around, and shoots him in the eye. Carl falls to the ground unconscious.

Rick: NOOOO!

Governor: …but at some point, everyone suffers…

All of the henchmen strike the group members with their guns, knocking them out.

Rick wakes up in a big room with all of the other members tied to chairs. Rick wakes up fully and looks around.

Rick: Judith… Carl!

He becomes tense and angry.

Rick: JUDIIIIIIITH! CAAAAAARL!

**Commercial Break**

It appears that Rick was the only one awake. A door is opened and it is the Governor.

Rick: Give me my children back or I'll kill you!

Governor: Now would that be a good thing to do, Rick?

Rick: The only reasonable thing at this point.

Governor: …We have your boy all fixed.

Rick: That's a lie.

Governor: Is it?

Rick: Bring him to me.

Governor: I can't.

Rick: Why?

Governor: For a reason you won't find out.

Rick's face is even tenser than before.

Rick: What about Judith?

Governor: She's safe as well. Sit tight, make yourself comfortable *exits*

The Governor is talking to Caesar.

Caesar: You have all of them?

Governor: Yep, all of them, including the newborn.

Caesar: Man…

Governor: Don't worry she's not tied up.

Caesar: And the boy?

Governor: So is he.

Caesar: Perfect. I'll see you around.

Governor: Ok.

Caesar walks away as the Governor watches him walk down the hallway with a suspicious look.

**Commercial Break**

The entire group has woken up and Rick explains what happened.

Rick: …and they have Carl and Judith. We need to get them back.

Michonne: How are we supposed to rescue them without our weapons?

Rick: Shh!

They overhear The Governor talking to one of his henchmen.

Henchman: I need to be informed, because I feel like everyone is but me.

**Governor: What can I do you for?**

**Henchman: The group had some interesting weaponry we could use, a shitload of guns, a crossbow, I even saw a sword.**

**Governor: Those are kept on the upper level, west corridor.**

**Henchman: And the kids?**

**Governor: The newborn is also upstairs in the east corridor. The boy is somewhere down in the basement.**

Daryl: …Some luck.

Rick: We know where everyone and everything is, now we just need to find a way out of here.

There's a long moment of silence until Rick notices something.

Rick: Maggie, you're flexible, right?

Maggie: Um… yes?

Rick: Good. There's a shard of glass next to you, I need you to untie yourself and the rest of us.

Maggie: You got it.

Maggie puts her foot over the glass and starts to drag it toward her. She does a whole bunch of maneuvers, dropping the glass a bunch of times, but she manages to cut one hand free. She grabs the shard with her free hand and frees her other one. She gets up and begins to untie everyone. Once everyone is untied, everyone meets in a circle.

Rick: Ok, you all heard Gov'. If not, the weapons are being stored upstairs in the west corridor. I'm going to need some backup, but not too many people can come. Also, we're going to have to do this with our bare hands. I'm going to need only a few people who're good with melee.

Daryl: I know how to snap a couple necks or two, and I don't want no one touching my crossbow.

Michonne: I can help, and I agree, I wouldn't want someone touching my weapon.

Glenn: So can I.

Maggie: You can?

Glenn: Are you serious? I'm Asian! I know a little bit about martial arts.

Rick: Ok.

Sasha: What if the Governor comes back while you're gone?

Rick: I'm sure you all know how to handle it. Let's go.

Glenn opens the door slowly and the four file out.

They stop by a corner. Rick looks out and signals for them to go. They make their way down the hallway, but Daryl stops and spots a knife on the ground and picks it up. The approach a door. Rick pushes it open and he sees a staircase. He signals for the other 3 to go up with him. They hide next to door opening, two on each side. Daryl peeks out and sees two guards chatting. He steps all the way out and throws his knife at a guard, which gets him in the head. He quickly hides back.

Guard: …What the hell?

The guard makes his way toward the door. He walks through the doorway, and Michonne almost instantly throws him down the stairwell.

Glenn: …Not bad.

They all walk toward the door they were guarding. Rick tries to pull it open, but it's locked.

Daryl: Hey Rick. Check this out. Passcode, 4 numbers.

Glenn: Well, let's start guessing.

Rick: No. If we get the code wrong too many times, something could go off and we'd be screwed.

Michonne: Rick, look at this.

Michonne found a ripped piece of paper with 4 numbers on them.

Michonne: I think this could be what we're looking for.

Rick takes the paper and starts to enter the code.

Rick: Let's see… 4… 2… 9… 8…

Machine: Access permitted.

The door opens.

Glenn: Nice…

The small group grabs all of their weapons, Rick and Glenn with guns, and Daryl and Michonne with their crossbow and katana.

Rick: We all ready?

Daryl: Let's get the fuck out of here.

They all go back down the stairwell and make their way back to the room the group is being held in. Rick opens the door and they all enter, but Glenn stops himself.

Daryl: Hey Asain kid, you comin' or what?

Glenn picks up a map and enters the captive room.

Glenn: I think this could be useful.

He spreads the map out across the floor. Everybody gathers around and looks at it.

Hershel: This must be a map of the building.

Rick: This could be just what we need. …Ok. We need half of us going for Carl, half for Judith. We need to make this an even split. I need with me Glenn, Maggie, and Beth. Daryl, you take Carol, Tyreese, and Sasha.

Michonne: And what about us?

Rick: I need you and Hershel to go hijack a big van. With those tanks they had on us, they're bound to have more. Hell, even a delivery truck will work. Anything that'll fit us all.

Carol: Where do we meet after?

Rick points to the back exit on the map.

Rick: There.

Hershel: What if something goes wrong?

Rick: Nothing will go wrong… Daryl, you take everyone *points on map* here, and I'll take everyone *points somewhere else on map* here. Michonne and Hershel, you go through one of the sides. Don't be afraid to take anyone out, that goes for all of you. Let's go save them.

Rick slowly opens the door, peeks out, and both groups head in separate directions.

The Governor is sitting in his private quarters with Caesar.

Caesar: So now that we have them, what do you do with them?

Governor: I don't know, put them to work, or maybe just kill them.

Caesar: If we're going to kill them, why didn't we just do it at the prison?

Governor: *Stands up* What I'd like to know is why you're questioning me and my authority. Get out, now.

Caesar stands up and storms off.

Daryl and his followers are approach a stairwell.

Daryl: Just stick behind me.

A guard walks in front of them.

Guard: Hey! You're not supposed to be here!

Daryl starts to choke the guard.

Daryl: Sasha! Your knife!

Sasha runs up and stabs the guard in the head with her knife.

Sasha: I don't see why you didn't use your crossbow.

Daryl: …Meh, let's keep moving.

They continue to go up the stairwell.

Rick and others make their way down the hallway.

Rick: Stop!

Everyone behind him stands still. Rick peeks out of the corner and sees two guards blocking a doorway.

Glenn: What's wrong?

Rick: This door is guarded off, two men. How do you think we can take them out?

Maggie: Well, maybe we can-

Guard 1: Hey! Is someone there?

Guard 2: Don't make us shoot!

Rick and the others remain silent.

Guard 1: I don't think someone's there. I think we're hearing things.

Guard 2: Can't hurt to check.

They make their way toward the corner.

Rick: Everyone, knives, now.

Rick jumps out and tries to stab one of the guards, but he ducks and knocks Rick over with his rifle. Glenn and Maggie jump out and stab each of the guards in the leg.

Maggie: Let's make a run for it!

Guard 2: Help! I need backup!

The four go through the doorway. Beth stops herself.

Rick: Beth! Come on!

Beth: We can't just leave the door open!

Glenn thinks for a second and runs off toward a guard. He takes an axe from his belt hook. He starts chopping away at the doorknob. He knocks it off, runs through the door way, and closes the door shut.

Rick: …Smart.

They go down the stairs and run down a large hallway. They approach a door. The door is locked with a chain.

Glenn: Move…

They let Glenn go forward and he breaks the lock open. He pushes the door open and all four of them enter the room.

**Commercial Break**

Michonne and Hershel approach a door to the outside.

Michonne: Let me have a look outside.

Michonne opens a crack and sees that the coast is clear.

Michonne: All clear. Are you coming with me or do you want me to pick you up?

Hershel: Leave me here; I'll just slow you down.

Michonne exits the building.

Guard: Hey! Hands up!

Hershel: Do you think I can?

Guard: Don't bullshit me!

Hershel: I have one foot.

Guard: Do you think I care?

Hershel doesn't say a word.

Guard: Fine… On your knees!

Hershel drops his crutches and gets on his knees.

Guard: Now, I'm supposed to report you to the Governor, but I think I'm going to have a little fun with you first.

The door is heard being opened and a blade goes cleanly through the guard's head.

Michonne: …Don't mention it. Let's go.

They both exit the building.

Daryl and his group are upstairs.

Daryl: Here's the plan. Everybody split up and look through EVERY door on this floor. If one of these assholes attacks you, use your knives the best you can, we don't need no shootout in this joint. Everybody have a knife?

Everybody nods.

Daryl: Ok. I'll take this hallway. Carol, you go to the right of me. Sasha, you go the other way. Tyreese, you walk around the entire floor, clearing all doorways whenever needed. Alright? Let's go save a little girl.

They all split up.

Sasha slowly approaches a door. She opens it and a walker comes springing out at her. She screams and sticks a knife through its head.

Tyreese makes his way to her.

Tyreese: Everything alright?

Sasha: Yeah. Just a biter. I'm ok.

Tyreese: Good.

Sasha searches through the room and Tyreese leaves.

Carol opens a door with her knife in hand. She searches the room. Something grabs he arm and she immediately sticks her knife through it. She looks to see that it's a walker and then stabs it in the head.

Daryl opens the door a crack and then readies his crossbow. He kicks the door open, sees a walker, and shoots it. He searches the room.

Daryl (to himself): What the hell's going on here?

Michonne and Hershel drive to where Rick told them to be in a large pickup truck.

Michonne: We can't just sit here, we'll be spotted.

Hershel: Stay low. Try to hide in front of the seat.

They position themselves until they know they can't be seen.

Michonne: How will we know when they come out?

Hershel: We'll know… we'll know.

Rick and his group are desperately searching for Carl; they know he's in the basement.

Rick: Carl? Carl!

Maggie: Rick, come here.

Rick walks over to Maggie, who is standing in front of some sort of closet.

Maggie: Listen.

Rick puts his ear close to the closet and listens. He hears breathing. Glenn and Beth crowd around.

Rick (quietly): Everyone stand back.

Rick has his knife in hand. He opens the closet and Carl comes springing out with axe.

Rick: Woah!

Carl drops the axe and is speechless.

Carl: Dad!

They both hug each other Rick starts to tear up, and so do everyone else. Glenn and Maggie hug each other.

Rick stares at the medical tape wrapped around Carl's eye.

Carl: I know… it's gone…

Everyone's face becomes gloomy.

Rick: Were you tied up?

Carl: Yeah, but I managed to get out.

Rick: How?

Carl: No one took my knife.

Beth: Some sense these people have.

Carl giggles.

Rick: If you untied yourself, how come you didn't escape?

Carl: Because I knew you'd come for me and if I did escape, I would've been caught. They would've questioned me too if I stayed in the chair. I hid, but they didn't even check on me. Better safe than sorry, I guess.

Rick: Yeah…

Carl: Where's everyone else? Daryl, Hershel, this is only like half of us.

Rick: The other half are getting Judith. Hershel and Michonne are waiting for us to get in a truck to get back to the prison. In fact, I don't think we have any time to waste. *Stands up* We should go.

They all run out the door. They run up the stairwell and past the two guards they took out before.

Guard 1 takes a walkie talkie out.

Guard 1: We need backup! Release them in the back exit when they get there.

Daryl and his group are in a circle.

Daryl: …There's one room left, but it's locked.

Sasha takes a bobby pin out of her hair.

Sasha: Step aside.

She starts to tamper with the lock.

Tyreese: You know how to pick a lock?

Sasha: Hell yeah I do. I thought you were my brother.

The door opens.

Tyreese: …Damn.

All four of them hear crying.

Carol storms into the room and finds Judith in a crib. Everyone smiles.

Daryl: I think the others are waiting, let's get a move on.

They all run out.

**Commercial Break**

Rick and his group enter a large square room.

Rick: Where are they?

Daryl and his group enter the room.

Daryl: Right here.

An alarm goes off.

Tyreese: What the hell was that?

Walkers come out of all four corners of the room.

Rick: …Shit. Everyone, gather in a circle and just kill them off.

All of them form a circle and use their blunts to kill off the walkers. Carol and Judith are kept in the middle of the circle. They land many headshots to the countless amount of walkers until an idea strikes Rick's head.

Rick: Carl! Glenn! Your axes! Try to break a wall open, cover each other.

Carl starts hacking at one of the walls as Glenn covers him.

Carl: I can't do this, these walls are unbreakable!

Rick: Just keep doing it!

Glenn: Move, I got this. Cover me.

Glenn starts hacking at the wall and Carl covers Glenn. Carl is having a hard time getting his axe out of each walker's head after he kills them. Glen makes a small opening in the wall. He tries even harder now to get the wall open.

Carl: Almost there?

Glenn: Pretty much.

Glenn kicks the two sides of the breach and creates a big opening.

Glenn: Let's go!

They all file out and kill even more walkers during.

They see the truck Michonne and Hershel stole.

Rick: Hershel! Michonne! Let's go!

They both hear from the inside of a delivery truck, get into their seats, and start the truck on.

They run to the back of the truck and Rick opens up the back. They all enter the rear of the delivery truck and Rick closes the door.

He runs to the furthest side of the truck and bangs on the wall. Michonne drives off. She drives toward the wall.

Guard: Look out!

Michonne drives right through the wall of Woodbury and back toward the prison.

Everybody remains silent while sitting in the rear of the delivery truck. Carol gives Judith to Rick and Carl comes right next to Rick. Rick and Carl look at each other and hug.

The entire ride back to the prison is silent.

They arrive back at the prison and they all exit. They all look at the prison yard to see that it's overrun with walkers again, more than ever.

Daryl: There ain't no way we can clear that out again.

Rick doesn't say anything and enters back into the rear of the truck. The rest of them follow and Hershel and Michonne enter the front. Rick closes the rear and bangs on the wall. Michonne starts to drive off. Everybody either has an upset or worried look on their face and Judith starts to cry. The group is seen driving away under the moonlight.

**Ending Credits**


	2. Episode 2

Episode 2

It's been roughly 4 days since the group left the prison. They've found various camps, but they were all infested with walkers, too much to handle. Michonne is still driving, Hershel in the passenger seat, and everyone else in the rear. They all look down at the ground.

Beth begins to sing. Everybody looks up and watches her while she sings. Beth was singing a song based on separation, a desperate search for finding someone, then finding him or her again. Coincidence?

Carl and Rick exchange looks and they both smile. The truck suddenly comes to a stop. Rick opens the back, exits, and makes his way toward Michonne.

Rick: Why'd we stop?

Before Michonne could answer, Rick walks in front of the truck and sees an airport out in the distance.

Rick: We're going.

Rick reenters the rear and closes it shut. He bangs on the wall and they start moving.

Carol: Where are we going?

Rick: There's an airport, I think we can make a good camp out of that.

Sasha: I think it's the one in Atlanta, we're definitely in Atlanta.

Tyreese: Hartsfield-Jackson Atlanta International Airport… ATL for short.

Beth: How do we know this place is safe? There could be just as many walkers as there were back at the prison a few days ago!

Glenn: Do you even know what an airport is? There's food, water, and fuel.

Rick: Probably loads of it.

The truck comes to stop and everybody exits the rear. They all slowly make their way toward the front entrance. They walk past piles of dead bodies and some are appalled. This reminds a few of the group members of the CDC over a year back.

They approach the door to enter the airport. Rick wipes dust off the door and sees a huge herd of walkers.

Rick: We can't clear them all out.

Maggie dispatches from the group and goes over to a map of the airport.

Maggie: Rick, check this out.

Rick comes over and he is followed by everyone else.

Maggie: We don't need the entire airport; we'd barely have to go in. Look at all the space in the back of the building.

Rick eyes it carefully.

Rick: Let's go.

**Opening Credits**

The group approaches the side of the airport. They walk toward the back.

Rick: Ok, here's the plan. There's bound to be a lot of them back there. I want everyone to use their knives to take them out, because we don't want too many at a time. If there's a herd, do what you have to do. Everybody goes on their own, unless somebody needs help. I know it may not be the safest idea, but it's the most efficient one. Everyone understand?

Everybody nods as the approach a gate.

Rick: Let's do this…

Rick kicks open the gate. Everybody enters the runway and their faces are all in shock. There are walkers spread across the entire runway. They have not noticed the group yet.

Rick (shouting/whispering): Get down!

They all crouch down.

Daryl: So what's the plan?

Rick looks to the side of him. There's a load of mini luggage carts.

Rick: Everybody's going to pair up and go into one of those luggage carts. We need one skilled shooter in the passenger seat, and someone else driving. Michonne, your sword could work, and Daryl, I'm sorry, but if you use your crossbow, you'll lose your only arrow. Daryl will drive Carl, Beth will drive Hershel, Maggie will drive Glenn, Sasha will drive Michonne, and Tyreese will drive me. Make sure you have ammo. Let's do this.

Carol: What about me?

Rick: You need to keep Judith safe. Just stay put.

Carol: …Ok.

Rick: Ok, everyone check your ammo.

Everybody checks. Everyone has loads of ammo.

Rick: …Go!

Everybody partners up and goes into a cart. They all drive away and begin to shoot walkers.

**Commercial Break**

**NOTE: EACH CHARACTER IS DRIVING OR SHOOTING WHILE TALKING UNLESS SAID OTHERWISE**

Several carts are seen driving around as walkers continuously fall to the ground.

Daryl: …How you feelin'?

Carl: As good as good can be, I guess.

Carl takes his hat off to prevent it from blowing away.

Carl: I feel like I'm drifting away from my dad.

Daryl: What do you mean?

Carl: I don't want to be around him as much as I usually am.

Daryl: Well, why the hell do you feel like that? He saved your ass back at Woodbury.

Carl: I know. I hate myself for feeling that way. But I can't help it.

Daryl (smirks): Whatever.

Tyreese is running over walkers, causing Rick to miss his targets and slow the cart down.

Rick: Stop! You're gonna kill us!

Tyreese: Pfft, yeah, of course I wi-

The cart breaks down.

Rick: Shit!

They both climb on top of the cart. There roof is not stable.

Tyreese: …My bad.

Rick: No shit!

A cart drives by and Rick and Tyreese. Rick jumps into the passenger seat and Judith is placed in his arms. It's Carol. Tyreese jumps on the roof. Carol drives away.

Rick: …Thanks.

Glenn and Maggie's cart breaks down.

Glenn: No… no, no, no!

Maggie: We have to get another cart!

Glenn: There's no time!

They exit and run away from the cart while being chased by walkers. They run in front of a plane.

Maggie: Here!

They run up the stairs that lead to the plane door. Maggie jumps onto the railing first and leaps to the top of the plane. Walkers are drawing close. Glenn jumps, but his foot is grabbed by a walker. Maggie pulls Glenn by his wrists with all of her might, but the walker has a surprisingly strong grip. She gives one final tug and the walker's hands rip off, still attached to Glenn's foot. They both remove the hands and throw them back into the herd. They hug and continue to shoot walkers.

Michonne is holding her sword out of the cart as Sasha is driving at full speed.

Sasha: So how did you learn to use that?

Michonne: I taught myself.

Sasha: I'm kind of interested of how to use that thing. Do you think you can teach me?

Michonne: We need to focus on the mission at hand.

Sasha: …Right.

They all drive to one side of the runway.

Hershel: This isn't working. We've barely made a dent.

Rick: Just let me think!

Hershel: There's no time for thinking! There are hundreds of them coming toward us right now!

The herd is only less than 100 feet away.

Daryl is pacing back and forth, frustrated.

Daryl: C'mon!

He drags Carl into his cart and drives away. Everybody gets into their own carts and drive away, following Daryl.

Rick's cart is the last one to leave. He jumps out and closes the gate.

Carl: Where are we going?

Daryl: You'll see.

Daryl stops in front of the gate on the other side of the airport. Everybody exits the cart.

Daryl: Rick? You got an extra gun, or two?

Rick hands Daryl two guns. Daryl walks over to Michonne and hands her one.

Daryl: Here's the plan-

Rick: Woah hotshot, you don't make the calls around here.

Daryl: And look what your plan has gotten us into.

Glenn: Hey Maggie, why are they all walking over there?

Maggie: I don't know, maybe… I don't know.

Glenn: We have to jump.

Maggie: What?

Glenn: There's no other way out of here! …I'll go first, I'll catch you.

Maggie: Glenn, this has got to be a 25 foot fall, there's no way you're gonna land on your feet without hurting yourself.

Glenn: Maggie, listen to me. I love you, and I'll do anything to protect you. We don't know where they all went, they could be gone by now. I'm going to jump down and since you don't want to jump, I'll find another way to get out.

Maggie: What if they come back? What about down the stairs?

Glenn: We can't just wait here, and there's no way we can go down those stairs.

Maggie nods and pulls Glenn into a hug. Glenn hops down onto a wing. He looks back and Maggie and then jumps off of the plane. Maggie hears a loud crack.

Maggie (running over to see Glenn): Shit!

She sees Glenn on the ground, in massive amounts of pain while screaming. It was obvious that he broke his leg.

Daryl: …and what have you done to contribute to the group lately?

Rick: Kept us safe!

Daryl: AND THAT'S WHY WE WERE CAPTURED AT WOODBURY!

Hershel: Both of you, stop it now! What is this accomplishing? Rick, I'm sorry, but I'm behind Daryl on this one. You… haven't been doing as well as usual to keep us safe, you have to give him a chance.

Rick: You expect me to let this redneck take control!?

Daryl punches Rick.

Daryl: YOU TAKE THAT BACK YOU MOTHERFUCKER!

Tyreese holds Daryl back and Michonne holds Rick back as they continue to argue.

Carl: Guys!

They both stop arguing and stare at Carl.

Carl: …Can we just do this? Dad, just give Daryl a chance.

Daryl and Rick look at each other and nod as they're let go.

Daryl: Listen up. Everyone better be locked and loaded, because we're going all out. We're shooting every one of them down.

Rick: You do realize this will take up all of our ammo, right?

Daryl: Yeah, we'll go on a run afterward. Our main priority is to make this runway ours. Remember, always aim for the head. We're going to sneak up on them, and then shoot once we're close enough.

Rick: And if we run out?

Daryl: We'll worry about that when it happens. Wait for my signal to shoot.

Daryl walks to the gate and opens it quietly. He peeks out and sees a body on the ground and another on top of a plane waving out toward Daryl.

Daryl: Rick, Tyreese, come with me.

They come with him. Tyreese closes the gate behind him. The three slowly approach the body on the ground. They come in front of him and Daryl reluctantly flips him onto his back. They see Glenn thriving in pain.

Daryl: Shit… Rick, take Glenn.

Rick picks Glenn up, puts one arm around his neck and drags him back toward the side. Daryl and Tyreese look up to see Maggie is the person on top of the plane. Maggie points to the opposite side of the plane, and Daryl receives the hint.

Daryl: Tyreese, tell Rick to bring some strong people here.

Tyreese nods and runs after Rick. He catches up to Rick due to Rick not being able to run fast with Glenn.

Tyreese: Rick… Daryl told me to tell you to get people with strong muscle… or anyone to help.

Rick nods and continues to go to the gate as Tyreese runs back to Daryl.

Rick opens the gate and brings Glenn in.

Various people ask what happened. Rick gives Glenn to Carol.

Rick: We just found him unconscious, not bit. I need some strong people to come with me to save Maggie.

Rick runs back onto the runway as Michonne, Carl, Sasha, and Beth follow. Rick looks back.

Rick (to himself): …I asked only for strong people.

They run back toward Daryl.

Daryl directs them to the other side of the plane where the stairs are.

Daryl: Everyone, we have to tip this over. Everybody squat and lift as hard as you can. Just don't throw out your backs.

They squat, put their hands under the stairwell, and they lift. They're not succeeding.

Rick: Got a better plan Daryl?

Daryl: Just lift harder!

Everybody lifts with all of their might and the side comes off of the ground slightly. They lift even harder and they're able to tip it over, causing the walkers to all fall off, some heads getting crushed. But overall, none of them get back up. But, it's heard by the walkers on the other side of the runway. They start making their way toward the group.

Daryl: Everyone! Pull it back up!

They all go to the other side and lift the stairwell back up easier, since there isn't anyone on the stairs. Daryl runs up the stairs and prepares to catch Maggie. Maggie jumps and Daryl catches her. He puts her down and they both run down the stairs.

Daryl: Come on!

They all run to through gate and close it. Maggie runs over to an unconscious Glenn.

**Commercial Break**

There's a moment of silence then walkers begin to bang at the gate, startling a few people.

Rick: …Well?

Daryl: Rick, shut your mouth. I may not be the smartest guy here, but you're far from it.

Rick: Is that why I've been able to keep everybody safe since Atlanta?

Daryl: Everybody, Rick? EVERYBODY!? Jacqui, Jim, Ed, Sophia, Dale, Andrea, T-Dog, Shane? What about them?

Rick: Don't put this all on me! I didn't cause any of their deaths!

Daryl: Are you kidding me? You let Andrea go, you couldn't protect Sophia, you KILLED Shane!

Beth pulls Carl in tight.

Rick: He was planning on killing me first!

Daryl: That's not the point, you still killed him. Face it Rick, nobody wants you as a leader. All you've caused is trouble ever since you came along.

Rick: You should be lucky I didn't kick you out when I had the chance!

Daryl: That's not gonna happen! This group needs me; you all can't survive without me! You all need me!

Carl: He's right… We barely survived the Governor's first attack at the prison. Daryl and Merle came back and they helped us. Dad, you would've died if they didn't come back.

Rick (with a shocked look): …Carl…

Daryl: Let's go.

They run back around the airport again. Daryl stops halfway, and the others do the same.

Daryl: Everybody grab something you can make noise with.

They continue to run as they pick up random objects that could create a lot of noise. They arrive, Daryl opens the gate, and they enter to see that the walkers went back to the other side. They quietly enter and gather around a wall of a storage unit. Maggie and Carol, who were dragging Glenn, set him down on the ground.

Daryl: This is a longshot, but it might just work. I'm gonna need some tanks of propane and a grenade. I'm sure there's propane somewhere on this runway, but I don't know where to find the grenade. I'm gonna need some people to find one and quietly. Those people will be Rick, Carl, and Michonne. Me, Tyreese, and Sasha will look for propane. Hershel, Beth, Maggie, and Carol will stay and tend to Glenn. Got it? Let's roll.

They split up.

Rick, Michonne, and Carl approach a series of doors, all with locks on them. Rick throws Michonne and handgun to shoot the lock open.

Carl: Dad? Is that really a smart thing to do? They'll hear us!

Rick: We're far enough away from them. The guns are suppressed, so the sound is low enough.

Carl: Whatever.

Rick: Michonne, you check those doors down over there. Me and Carl will take these.

She nods and goes off. Rick and Carl shoot open a couple locks without saying anything.

Rick: What was that all about back there?

Carl: Dad, it's nothing against you, honestly… But we have to keep giving other people chances to be a leader… and your decisions haven't been keeping us safe lately.

They shoot more locks open.

Rick: How? How have I-

Carl: It was your fault we were captured at Woodbury! It was your fault that I only have one eye!

Carl storms off shooting various locks open. He walks into one of the doors and walks out with a grenade. He storms off, walking back toward everyone tending to Glenn.

Rick calls for Michonne and she comes over. They look inside the room Carl last opened and saw a room full of weapons.

**Commercial Break**

Carl returns to Hershel, Maggie, Beth, and Glenn. He drops the grenade on the ground, scaring everyone. He sits down, leaned against a wall with his legs bent, head resting on his knees. Beth exchanges looks with everyone. They nod and she goes to Carl, sits next to him, and rubs his back to make him comfortable.

Daryl and his crew came back, each carrying two tanks of propane.

Daryl: …It couldn't have been any easier, just had to open one storage unit.

Carl gets up, picks up the grenade, and hands it to Daryl. Daryl sends back a smile as Rick and Michonne come back.

Daryl: Rick, Tyreese, Michonne, and me will drive our own carts down there. Don't forget the propane and whatever you have to make noise. I'll tell you what to do next when we're there.

Those four load up the carts and drive until they're roughly 500 yards away from the walkers, five football fields. They organize the carts in a circle and dump propane all over the ground inside the circle and out, and on the carts as well. They start making noise with their objects and a few walkers notice. They walk closer and more start coming their way until the entire herd notices them. They're a lot closer now, roughly 30 yards from them.

Daryl: …Run!

They run away from the cart formation and back toward the group. The entire herd is now around the formations, some stuck and confused in front of the carts.

Daryl pulls the trigger and chucks the grenade into the air. It lands in the formation.

Daryl: Get down!

They all fall to the ground as the grenade explodes, causing the carts and tanks to explode. They all look up to see the herd engulfed in flames. The four smile. They run back to the rest of the group.

Daryl: Mission success.

Rick: Now how do we put the fire out?

Daryl: Just let it burn 'till it goes out.

Rick: That's not safe, is it? Who knows if the fire will go out?

Daryl: Do you have any ideas, jackass?

Rick: Well, I do…

Daryl: …Well, what are you waiting for?

Rick: Oh no, please, continue with your master plan.

Daryl: You know Rick, you could be a real dick sometimes.

Rick: Well, look who's talking.

Daryl: The person talking now is the only person who can keep everyone safe!

Rick: You think an explosion like that was safe?

Daryl: Everyone was far enough away! Do you see anyone hurt? Could you have thought of anything better?

Rick: Well-

Daryl: No Rick, shut your damn mouth.

They continue to bicker and argue back and forth and everyone else in the group just walks away, while Hershel still tends to Glenn. Carl looks back at them two arguing and walks away with Beth.

**Ending Credits**


	3. Episode 3

A week has passed ever since the group cleared out the airport runway. They were eventually able to get rid of all of the bodies and they're all exhausted from doing so. They bashed every one of their heads to make sure they were dead, and then they had to manually throw the bodies off of the runway. They did that until Daryl found a tractor to pick the bodies up at a faster rate while other people still did it manually. It took the entire week to do so. They sleep inside the planes and search for food inside of the airport. Carl has tried to avoid both Rick and Daryl when they argue since it makes him feel uncomfortable. He usually goes to Beth, sometimes to Carol. Everybody sleeps in different planes in the first class seats. There are a lot of planes left over, so they use a lot of them so they can have a lot of space. It ended up being two people per plane. Rick and Carl, Daryl and Carol, Glenn and Maggie, Beth and Hershel, and Tyreese, Sasha, and Michonne as an exception. Glenn broke his femur completely and is barely able to move. He stays inside of the plane for most of the day and Maggie found him crutches in the infirmary and he moves around on those.

The Governor has been quiet ever since the group escaped from Woodbury and citizens start to worry. His relationship with Caesar is getting worse every day. He calls the town to a meeting outside. The citizens are talking and the Governor steps in the middle of a circle.

Governor: …The terrorists escaped. They were able to fight out of the prison cell and take out our elite army force. But, their home is overrun, thanks to us. The only problem with that is they're on the road. We need somebody to step up and try to find them. Any takers?

The entire crowd is silent until someone steps up.

?: I will.

The crowd moves and they see an African American male standing. The Governor gives him a confused look, then smirks, and then walks up to him.

Governor (putting an arm around him): Come, we have much to discuss.

They walk of as the Woodbury civilians look at them and start talking again.

**Opening Credits**

Daryl and Carl are getting prepared to go scavenge some food from the food court.

Daryl (walking with Carl up to Hershel): We're going on a run. Where's Rick?

Hershel: Haven't seen him. I recommend just coming back as soon as possible before he becomes upset with you taking his son.

Daryl (walking away): I don't give a shit about what he thinks.

Carl looks at Hershel and follows Daryl.

Daryl: Let's go little man, don't be too loud and stick close to me.

Daryl opens the door quietly and closes it after Carl enters. They hide behind a counter. Carl peeks up.

**NOTE: THEY'RE WHISPERING WHENEVER THEY TALK**

Carl: Clear.

They run until they reach a corner. Daryl spots a walker and takes out his knife.

Daryl: Stay here.

Daryl runs away. He sticks to the walls. He ends up roughly 50 feet behind the walker. He sneaks up to it and sticks a knife into its head. Daryl motions for Carl to come out, but he doesn't. He paces back to where Carl was standing.

Daryl: Carl!

Carl comes out when Daryl is halfway there. Daryl stops himself and sees Carl with two baskets stuffed with food and water. A big grin forms on Daryl's face.

Daryl: Good job, little man! Go take that back to the others.

Carl nods and runs off. Daryl continues going toward the food court.

Carl exits the airport and runs over to Hershel, Beth, and Sasha. He places the baskets in front of them and everybody smiles.

Hershel: Good job kid!

Carl's pulled away by his arm from someone before anyone else had anything to say. Carl tries to fight off Rick's grip. Rick pulls him to a wall.

Carl (fighting out of Rick's grip): Let go of me! You're hurting me!

Rick lets go.

Rick: Where'd you go?

Carl: To do something to benefit the group, unlike some people.

Rick: Where did you go!?

Carl: With Daryl, to get food.

Rick: Without telling me!?

Carl: You can't control me!

Rick: I'm your father!

Carl: I don't care!

Rick: You could've gotten killed! I don't want you around Daryl anymore!

Carl: Maybe I don't want to be around you anymore!

Rick remains speechless as Carl storms off.

Beth runs up to Rick.

Beth: …Rick?

Rick stays silent for a second.

Rick (storming off): Get out of my way.

He goes in the opposite direction of Carl. Beth runs in Carl's direction.

Roy and the Governor are seen sitting in the Governor's office.

Roy: Before we begin talking, I just have to ask something. How come you just allowed anyone to volunteer to just look for them? Don't you have Caesar and Shumpert?

Governor: Our relationship is growing thin. I can't trust them as much anymore. I let someone else step up because I want the citizens to prove themselves worthy.

Roy: But they're your right-hand men.

Governor: Not for long, you are.

Roy: I just got here.

Governor: Hey, you stepped up.

Roy: …What do I do?

Governor: I need you to find their camp and convince them to be a part of their group.

Roy: How will I know it's them?

Governor: Their leader is Rick, his son has one eye, and there's a guy with a crossbow. That's mainly all you need to know.

Roy: How many of them are there?

Governor: 10, about.

Roy: Any idea of where they could be?

Governor: No idea. They escaped, so we were sure to have their home overrun. They've probably found a place by now, and settling. They might not be used to the new home yet. But don't worry, we have plenty of fuel, so take your time.

He stands up and starts to leave.

Governor: You leave tomorrow.

He exits as Roy stares into space, thinking about his voyage.

Daryl comes out of the airport with loads of supplies, barely being able to carry them. Michonne and Tyreese come over and take some of the supplies and they all move toward Hershel, Beth, and Sasha.

Sasha: …Not bad!

Daryl looks around.

Daryl: Where's Rick?

Hershel: No one knows, he stormed off after a fight with Carl.

Daryl: Where's Carl?

Beth: In one of the planes.

Daryl begins to walk toward the plane.

Beth: Wait!

Daryl stops and looks back.

Beth: I tried talking to him, he wants to be alone.

Daryl nods and walks in the other direction. He sees someone slashing a bunch of walkers with a machete.

Daryl: Rick?

The person ignores him. Daryl exits the runway and kills the final walker with his crossbow. He looks next to him and the person is Rick.

Daryl: We need to talk.

Rick (walking back into the runway): No we don't.

Daryl pulls him back by the collar and slams the gate shut.

Some people in the runway look over and are confused.

Daryl: I was told you had a fight with Carl.

Rick: What of it?

Daryl: Why?

Rick: None of your business, that's why.

Daryl: You need to be less harsh on him; he doesn't deserve the shit you give him. He's just-

Rick uppercuts Daryl, causing him to fall. He pounces onto him and starts pummeling him. Daryl rolls over and starts pummeling Rick. They trash talk throughout the fight. A walker comes near them as a few people start running toward the gate. Rick and Daryl get up and Rick pushes Daryl into the upcoming walker. It bites Daryl's pinkie finger and Daryl screams, which draws more attention. Daryl fights out of its grip and stabs it in the head. He turns around to see Rick run through the gate, and he follows.

Daryl: What the hell was that!? You damn threw me at one of them!

Carol: He did?

Rick is facing in the opposite direction.

Daryl: Yeah, this fucker almost got me killed!

Carl walks over and sees Daryl's finger semi-mutilated.

Carl: Daryl? What happened to your-

Daryl: Your dad threw me into one of them and it bit my finger!

Everyone remains silent and in shock.

Rick: …I didn't mean to.

Daryl: You didn't mean to? YOU DIDN'T MEAN TO?

Maggie: Daryl, back off.

Daryl: NO! RICK, YOU DIDN'T MEAN TO? DID YOU MEAN TO SURRENDER THE PRISON? DID YOU MEAN TO LET THEM CAPTURE ALL OF US?

Rick punches him right in his nose and causes a loud crack. Daryl falls to the ground unconscious and Rick walks away.

Hershel: …Someone get me an axe, you all know what has to happen.

Tyreese takes an axe out of his pocket and hands it to Hershel. Everyone walks away in their own directions, but Carl goes with Carol. Hershel lifts the ace into the air and swings it down into Daryl's finger. He lifts it up again and strikes down again. Half of the finger comes off. Hershel takes some medical tape out of his pocket and wraps it around what's left of the finger. Michonne and Maggie come over and help Daryl back to his plane as Hershel follows. Rick is seen behind them, staring at them. He smirks.

It's night and Roy is sitting in his room alone, thinking about tomorrow. Suddenly, he thinks about a zombified woman; his wife. He starts to cry, but he sucks up the tears and goes to sleep.

**Commercial Break**

It's the next day and Roy is packing up a van with supplies. He closes the trunk and the Governor

Governor: Good luck, don't disappoint me.

Roy (getting into the van): I'll try.

He drives away.

?: Hey!

The Governor turns around.

Shumpert: What are you doing sending him off like that?

Governor: I want to know why you're questioning me…

Shumpert: I'm just saying.

Governor: Don't worry about it.

Shumpert: I am.

Governor (walking away): Fuck off.

Shumpert walks after him but stops himself and sighs. Caesar walks up to the Governor but the Governor pushes him out of the way. Shumpert catches up to Caesar.

Caesar: What's up with him?

Shumpert: I don't know… Something's not right.

The Governor smirks.

Daryl is lying down in his plane, still unconscious with Carol and Carl beside him.

Carol: Well, there's nothing more I can do. He seems to be fine to me, Hershel said he is, so we just have to wait for him to wake up.

Carl: Ok.

Carol (walking out): You coming?

Carl: No, I'll stay.

Carol: I don't know if your father will like that, but I'm not stopping you.

She exits. Daryl starts to moan and looks at his cutoff finger.

Carl: Hershel did it. It may have only been your finger, but we didn't want to take any chances.

Daryl: Gotcha. Where's your pop?

Carl: No one knows. After he knocked you out, he just disappeared, like he normally does. He'll be back, but I just want him to stay away from me. While you were still gathering supplies inside the airport, Dad grabbed my wrist with a real tight grip, and this is what happened.

He rolls his sleeve up and shows Daryl his bruised and swollen wrist.

Daryl (getting up): Damn, must be swollen. Hold on.

Daryl walks toward the back of the plane. Carl remains seated, staring at his wrist, thinking about what Rick has done to him. Daryl returns and throws medical wrap on his lap.

Daryl: Use that, it should feel better eventually.

Carl (smiles): Thanks.

He wraps the medical wrap around his wrist and hand. Daryl cuts off the rest of the wrap and clips it tight.

Daryl: There, you'll be better in no time. Just don't put too much pressure on it.

Carl: Since when were you a doctor?

Daryl: I live in this world.

Carl: Pretty crappy one.

Daryl: Yeah, it is.

They both laugh.

Daryl: Y'know, we're pretty similar.

Carl: Oh really? How?

Daryl: We've both been shot and missing a part of ourselves.

Carl (laughs): Yeah, I guess so.

? Carl!

Carl (leaving): I'll see you around.

Roy steps out if his car and walks up to a large shack. He puts his ear to the door, and almost immediately there's banging on the door. He backs away slowly, but the door springs open with a herd of ten walkers. He backs up faster and starts to shoot them down with a handgun. He shoots all of them down as more start to confront him. He runs back into his car and drives away as fast as he can.

Roy: …Well that didn't work.

Carl runs down the stairs and approaches the person who called him over… Rick.

Rick: Can we just talk for a sec?

Carl: …I guess.

Rick stares down at Carl's wrapped up hand.

Rick: Who did that to you?

Carl: You.

Rick: Me?

Carl: Yeah, you. Remember when you grabbed my wrist before? This is what happened.

Rick: Carl, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-

Carl (walking away): Did you mean to almost have us all killed?

Rick (grabs Carl's shoulder): Carl-

Carl (fights off grip): Don't touch me! Haven't you hurt me enough?

He storms off and Rick looks like he's about to tear up.

**Commercial Break**

Maggie and Glenn are sitting next to each other in their plane.

Maggie: …Why'd you do it?

Glenn: Do what?

Maggie: Jump off of the plane.

Glenn: Because I thought they abandoned us; I thought they left us for dead.

Maggie: Why would they do that?

Glenn: Because the entire runway was overrun, maybe?

Maggie: They were on the opposite side of us.

Glenn: What if they weren't?

Maggie (standing up): But they were!

Glenn: How were we supposed to know?

Maggie: They're our family, no one leaves family behind.

Glenn: Why is this such a big deal? We're both still alive!

Maggie: Barely… And I have to look after your sorry ass.

She storms out as Glenn tries to stand up, but he sits back down with his leg in pain.

Maggie power walks away from the plane and Hershel stops her.

Hershel: Everything alright?

Maggie: No… I can't stay inside with Glenn anymore, it's driving me crazy.

Hershel: You need to stay with him. You're his girlfriend.

Maggie: I'm thinking about ending that.

Hershel: You have no good reason to… You're just going to kick him to the curb just because he can't move around?

Maggie: I'm feeling that way, yeah.

Hershel: Well, it's up to you, no one's stopping you.

They both go in their own directions.

Rick is sitting down inside of the airport, with his face buried in his hands. A flashback forms in Rick's head. He sees Lori in a hospital bed and he is standing next to her.

Doctor: Push Lori, push!

Lori pushes with all of her might while squeezing Rick's hand tight, and then she rests her head on her pillow.

Doctor (handing the baby to Lori): Oh my, it's a beautiful boy!

Lori and Rick look into the crying baby's closed eyes in awe.

Rick: He's beautiful Lori.

Lori: Yes, yes he is.

Doctor: Have you two thought of a name?

Rick: We were thinking his name should be Carl.

Doctor: I think that's a great name.

Lori: Yeah… Carl Alex Grimes.

Rick shoots out of his flashback suddenly as he hears a walker. He stabs it in the head with his knife as he cries. He continues to stab it in the head as he breaks down into tears. He finally gets off of the walker and curls up into a ball as he continues to sob and cry hysterically.

Roy exits his car back in Woodbury and Caesar and Shumpert stop him.

Shumpert: You think you're all that don't you?

Roy: I don-

Caesar: Shut up! You know what you're doing… You're trying to replace us.

Roy: But the Gov-

Shumpert punches him straight across the face and they start to beat him down. They completely knock him out and leave him lying on the cold, hard street.

Rick exits the airport and he looks into the distance to see a fire and everyone surrounding it. He specifically notices Carl and Daryl sitting next to each other and laughing. Anger starts to boil inside of Rick. He clenches his knife really tight and makes his way toward the group.

**Ending Credits**


	4. Update

Hey all! I hope you're enjoying season 4! I have a question for the little amount of people that actually read this. You guys have a choice of what to do. Two, specifically.

1. Since there were 16 episodes confirmed for season 4, I stop at episode 8, making it the mid-season finale and start a new fanfic in an actual book form.

a. It would be from my point of view from the beginning of The Walking Dead, from the start of season 1 until the end of season 3, maybe even apply what I did in my season 4 fanfic. It'll be about me, 11 years old. Pretty much one year older than Carl. Once I'm finished with that, I'll continue season 4. When it's over, I'll continue the story. After that's done, I'll think of something else to write.

2. I write the entire season 4 fanfic, no interruptions, until I reach 16 episodes.


	5. Episode 4

?: Hey, wake up. Are you ok?

Roy sees a blurry woman. His vision clears up and he sees Karen. He lifts him up and supports Roy to get into the infirmary. A nurse and Karen set him down on a bed.

Karen: What happened?

Roy: …I was beaten. Caesar and Shumpert…

Karen (looking down to the ground): I'll tell the Governor, I'm sure he'll know what to do.

Roy: No. Let me tell him, it'll be better.

Karen: He won't believe you.

Roy: Please, I'm his assistant. And he wouldn't be surprised either; he said he's losing their trust.

Karen (walking out): Whatever you think is best.

**Opening Credits**

Rick is pacing toward the group sitting around the campfire, but he stops himself. He looks at the ground for a few seconds and puts his hand on his gun. He takes it out and aims it straight for Daryl's head. He puts it down and thinks.

Carl: So we once went to a birthday party, I must've been like 5 years old. It was for a family friend at some indoor amusement park, I guess. I don't really know how to describe it. But anyway, the guy in the mouse costume came up behind me and grabbed my shoulders. Obviously, I was terrified. I turned around and saw the big thing's face.

Rick is still looking at the ground until he suddenly hears a huge burst of laughter and Daryl playfully punching Carl's arm. Rick raises his gun at Daryl's head, closes his eyes and pulls the trigger. He hears a lot of screaming as he opens his eyes. He sees everybody panicking, including Daryl. He realizes he missed and he runs toward everyone.

Rick (shouting): What the hell happened!?

He's at the group.

Daryl: We heard a gunshot, and I saw it. I saw it go right passed my face, do you know who did it?

Rick: No clue. We need to-

Daryl: We all need to stick together, keep both eyes open at all times. Nobody leaves this campfire.

They all form in a circle and have their guns locked and loaded.

Sasha: So… we're just going to stand here?

Daryl: I don't want to take any chances, we're not losing anybody.

Rick: You sure you don't want me out there? It seems like you guys want me dead, so I'll inspect.

Carl has a shocked look on his face.

Carl: What? No we don't!

Daryl: The hell you sayin' man?

The circle disbands into a triangle between Rick, Carl, and Daryl with everyone else surrounding them.

Rick: …It's just…

Rick puts the hand with the gun in it and pulls the trigger, which frightens everyone causing them to get into the circle again.

Daryl: …We'll talk later.

Beth: So we're just going to stand here the entire night?

Daryl: That's a good point… Get your sleeping stuff from your planes. Only two people can leave here at a time, so that pretty much means only one plane. Always keep your eyes out and look out for the person you're going with. Beth, Hershel, you two will go first. Once everyone went, I want four people staying awake at all times, looking in all four directions for this guy. For now, we form a circle again. Beth and Hershel, go now.

They both nod and leave. Everybody forms back into a circle, Rick in between Carl and Daryl. They both look at him out of the corner of their eyes and then look at each other.

Daryl (looking away): Everybody keep an eye out.

Hershel and Beth come back. Daryl signals for Rick and Carl to go next and they run off. They keep pointing their guns in different directions.

Carl: …So you really thought I wanted you dead?

Rick: …Daryl too.

Carl: Why would you think that? You're my dad!

Rick: It's just…

Carl: I know what you're going to say. You're going to say that you're a burden. You're not. You may have injured me a bit, but this is barely anything. Nothing's worse than my dad thinking I don't want him around anymore.

They run inside the plane and grab some of their stuff.

Rick: I don't appreciate Daryl just stepping up like that.

Carl: Oh… Well, your decisions haven't really… helped, lately.

Rick: So you're on his side, huh?

They exit the plane.

Carl: Dad, this isn't about sides. It's about what's right.

Rick: Whatever.

Carl: Dad!

Rick ignores him for the entire time back.

Daryl: Tyreese, Sasha, Michonne, you're next.

They run off and Carl stares at Rick and back at Daryl.

Daryl (whispering): What'd he say?

Carl: He thought we both wanted him dead. He said he didn't appreciate you just, "taking control." We argued a bit, I said that I agreed with you. Now he's mad at me.

Daryl: Alright, I'll keep an eye on him.

**Commercial Break**

Karen walks up to the Governor outside.

Karen: Hey! Do you realize what just happened to Roy?

Governor: No, what is it?

Karen: He was jumped earlier tonight, by Shumpert and Caesar. You need to do something about them, seriously.

Governor: And something will be done, don't you worry. I'll talk with Roy now, if you want. You go on and get some sleep. Everything is under control, don't you worry about a thing.

Karen (walking off): I'll try my best.

The Governor visits Roy inside of the hospital room.

Roy: Something better be done about those two.

Governor: No worries, they will be dealt with.

Roy: How?

Governor: Not quite sure yet. Don't worry too much about it.

Roy: I am.

Governor: Don't be, I have this all under control.

Roy: I'll take your word for it.

Everybody has gathered their stuff and is waiting for Daryl's commands.

Daryl: Ok, here's the plan. We're gonna need four people up at all times, one facing in each direction. Everyone else will be able to sleep. Every two hours, we'll alternate. If you see somebody, do not hesitate to shoot. But, don't kill him. We're gonna want info from him.

Rick: You don't get it, do you? What does standing here accomplish? He's just going to hide until he sees the perfect chance to take us down. Why don't we go out there and scout for him? That'll get this done sooner, won't it? That'll make us less scared twenty-four/seven, won't it? Let's face it; he's not going to come out of the blue. Let's just take a flashlight and split up to find him, that's the most efficient way! We're more vulnerable just standing here. Then, when we find him, we lock him up someplace, and then we could all sleep peacefully. I can't be the only one who feels this way.

Daryl: …He's right. I haven't thought about it that way. …Let's do this both ways. Rick, Tyreese, Michonne, you're gonna go out there with me. Everyone else, get some sleep and keep an eye open. Keep two people up at all times.

He kneels down.

Daryl: Carl, keep them safe. I'm counting on you.

Carl: Ok…

He looks at Rick.

Carl: Stay safe.

They run off.

Rick: I think it'd be easier if we split up.

Daryl: Ok. Rick, stay with me. Michonne and Tyreese, you guys go in that opposite direction. We'll meet u next to that plane over there. Good luck.

Carl and Beth are on watch duty while everyone else is sleeping. Beth walks over and stands next to Carl.

Beth: It looks like you want to talk.

Carl: …I do.

Beth: What's on your mind?

Carl: Well, if you're really interested. It's just… it's just the whole thing between Dad and Daryl. I mean, I like my dad, but at the same time, I don't. He's my dad. I'm supposed to love him. But, I don't feel the same amount of love as I used to feel, especially since we arrived here. With Dad wandering off all the time, I feel closer to Daryl now. I kind of see him as a father; I even almost called him Dad once. Another thing is he keeps hurting me. He probably sprained my wrist while grabbing me too tight, and he hurts me emotionally. Not directly, but he's making me worried and the people around me worried. That's the worst part. Everyone here is my new family, and I hate to see them hurt. I'm trying to keep a distance, but I feel like that's not right. But sometimes, I feel like the wrong thing is the safe.

Beth: I see what you're saying, you're absolutely right. But he's your dad. You have to at least try to make up with him.

Carl: But if I do, how will I know he'll change?

Beth: Well-

Carl: And another thing. Sorry for interrupting, but I just want to say something else. It's his fault we're in this situation. He gave up the prison. I'm sure somebody could've snuck out, went to the armory, and gotten like a rocket launcher or two. We could've blown them to shreds, but he just gave up the prison. Just like that. Because of it, we lost the prison, I have one eye, and he and Daryl hate each other.

Beth: I can't imagine what you're going through. Be fortunate that they're both alive, and build a relationship with both of them from there.

Carl: I am, I am. I'm already close with Daryl, and I want to be closer to my dad. But I'm afraid he won't let that happen, he's just going to hurt more people.

Beth puts her arm around Carl's shoulders and pulls him in.

Beth: Listen to me, you love everyone here and everyone loves you. No matter what somebody says or do, he or she will still love you.

Carl: …Do you love me?

Beth: Of course.

Carl blushes and puts his arm around Beth's waist.

Daryl kicks a door open with his crossbow ready as Rick does another.

Daryl: Nothin'!

Rick: Same here!

They exit.

Rick: Can I talk to you?

Daryl: Shoot at it.

Rick: Did you even want to be the leader?

Daryl: No, I never thought I'd be the leader, ever. I can't deal with all the pressure, y'know?

Rick: Yeah… maybe you should step down.

Daryl: Why? So you can kill us all?

Rick: What was that?

Daryl: You think you can lead us?

Rick: I have for the past year, haven't I?

Daryl: We've lost so many 'cause of you!

Rick: You think I can prevent everyone from dying? Death just happens! Everybody's gonna die eventually! You, me, Ca-

Daryl: Don't you **damn** say Carl! Maybe if you were a good father, you'd be able to prevent him from dying! I don't see that happening, you already had him lose his eye! What's next? His other eye? An arm and a leg?

Rick punches Daryl straight across the face and pins him down.

Rick: I'm doing all I can to protect my boy! And don't you **damn** talk about me like that!

Daryl: What are ya' gonna do, sue me?

Daryl headbutts him, causing him to let him go.

Daryl: We don't have time for this…

Rick: Just… please. Stay away from my boy.

Daryl: You want me to stay away from Carl? Fine, I will. I won't even look at him, or say anything to him. Then watch how him become even more depressed and dark than he is. He'll crumble into his own little bubbles, knowing that he pretty much has no parents.

He storms off.

Tyreese and Michonne are walking back to the group.

Tyreese: You're pretty good with that thing.

Michonne: Thanks, I trained myself.

Tyreese: Can I… hold it?

They stop and Michonne eyes him weirdly. She pulls her sword out and hands it to Tyreese. Tyreese swings the sword around a bit.

Tyreese: It's pretty heavy.

Michonne: Yeah… it took me a bit to get used to.

He continues to swing it around, and he screams. He cut his arm up.

Michonne (taking the sword): I think that's enough.

They both laugh.

All four return to the group, with Carl and Beth still on watch.

Carl: Anything?

Daryl walks right past him and Carl has a concerned look on his face.

Carl: What's wrong with him?

Rick: He's… he's just… tired.

Carl: Ok?

Rick: I think everybody should sleep now, there's nothing we could do now. Carl, Beth, you sleep, I'll take watch.

Carl hands Rick his gun and Beth puts hers on the floor. They both go into their sleeping bags and go to sleep. Rick pretends to be keeping watch.

**Commercial Break**

The next morning, Roy exits the hospital and walks over to Karen who's working on her garden.

Roy: Hey.

Karen: Hi there.

Roy: Any update?

Karen: Nope, haven't seen the Governor since last night.

Roy: Oh, ok. Hey, haven't you noticed there've been less of us?

Karen: Oh, that's because they all left to live at some prison.

Roy: Prison?

Karen: Yeah, some other group has been living there for a while. The Governor needs some people to stay behind, so I did. I didn't really trust their leader that much anyway.

Roy: Who's their leader?

Karen: I don't remember his name. Ken? Rick? John? Not that big of a deal.

Roy: Man, have I been out of the loop. I'll see you around.

Karen: See ya.

Roy walks away and bumps into Caesar. He walks right past him.

Caesar: Hey big man! How you feelin'?

Roy stops and turns around.

Roy: …Like a million bucks.

He walks away as Caesar smirks and walks in the opposite direction.

Carol and Daryl are on watch duty as everyone else is still asleep.

Carol: Should we wake them?

Daryl: Nah, let 'em sleep for a bit more. We've all been through some crazy shit lately.

Carol: Fair enough. I don't think we've ever had the chance to talk about you and Rick.

Daryl: Nothin' to talk about.

Carol: Yes there is, there's something horribly bad going down and I want to know. Please, for me.

Daryl: …He told me to stay away from Carl.

Carol: You're not really going to-

Daryl: I am. I know I'm gonna look like the biggest asshole on the planet, but I'm doing it to prove a point. Without me in Carl's life, he's just a lonely, little boy. It's like I'm his dad now, since Rick never stays in one spot. I think he almost called me, "Dad," one time. Carl's life is gonna crumble into a little ball unless I step in and do somethin'. I don't want to do it. I like Carl, a lot. He's a good kid. But if I don't do this, Rick won't learn his lesson, y'know?

Carol: So you're just going to ignore him? Just not even recognize him?

Daryl: That's the only way I see it happening. It won't be for long, maybe a week. Or until Rick sees that I'm right. After that, I'll talk to him again.

Carol: …I understand what you're trying to do, completely. But, let me give you a fair warning. I don't think Carl will appreciate this. He might end up being even madder at you than Rick.

Daryl: …You really think so?

Carol (places her hand on Daryl's cheek): Just trust me. You do whatever you think is right, but I'm just warning you.

She kisses Daryl on the cheek as Judith starts to cry. A few people start to get up due to her crying. Carol looks at Daryl and goes to tend to Judith.

Daryl: Mornin' everyone.

Several people say the same back to Daryl, including Carl.

Carl: What's on the agenda for today?

Daryl looks to the ground and stands still.

Rick: We should go and gather some supplies; we're running low on food especially.

Carl: Did anybody see the guy?

Rick: Not that I know of. Anyone?

Everybody shakes their heads.

Rick: Well alright, we'll still have to keep an eye out.

Glenn: Is it safe to get back into the planes?

Rick: I would say so.

Everybody gathers their belongings and makes their way back to their planes. Carl eyes Daryl out of the corner of his eye. Daryl realizes that he's being looked at, but tries not to look back.

The Governor sees Shumpert and Caesar smoking cigarettes on the corner of a street. He approaches them

Governor: Can I speak with you two for a bit?

Shumpert: What do you need, Gov'?

Governor: What did you two do last night? Where were you?

Caesar: At the bar, just to grab a quick drink. Why do you ask?

Governor: What'd you do after?

Shumpert: Went home, slept for the rest of the night. I did, at least. You look tense, Gov'.

Governor: Don't worry about that. I heard something different from a certain person who was found laying out cold in the middle of the street last night.

Shumpert: Well, we didn't have anything to do with it.

Caesar: Yeah man, we're innocent.

Governor: I don't think so. I believe it was you two who did that to him.

Caesar: Ok, fine, you caught us. But so what if it was us?

Governor: So what? Do you realize who he is? He's my right hand man.

Shumpert: We're you right hand-

Governor: Don't you fucking interrupt me! I know what you're thinking. You're wondering why I just suddenly wanted a new guy, aren't you? I'll tell you why. It's because you two can't get the job done! You haven't done anything to help us win this war! And he's doing more than you two ever would! He's been looking for their new location. I know I put all those biters in the prison, because they wouldn't be able to survive without it. They wouldn't be able to survive on foot, so he's hoping for their dead carcasses! And since you two serve **no** purpose to me anymore, you can either get the fuck out of Woodbury, or I'll have to take some affirmative action.

Caesar: Oh yeah, tough guy? What kind of, "affirmative action?"

The Governor pauses for a few seconds. Suddenly, he takes his knife out and stabs Caesar in the stomach. Shumpert's jaw drops and the Governor looks at him.

Shumpert (backing up): You're crazy, man! You're fucking crazy!

The Governor pulls out his gun and shoots Shumpert in the stomach. The Governor stares down at their almost dead bodies and laughs hysterically. A few seconds later, the entire town surrounds Shumpert, Caesar, and the Governor.

Caesar (reaching out to Roy and Karen): Help… us…

His hand falls to the ground. Roy and Karen look at their dead bodies.

Roy: …What the fuck.


	6. Another Update

I'm putting this fanfic on hold. Read my other fanfic for the time being, and I'm thinking about writing another one. Not sure if it'll be TWD or not, probably not.

Thanks for reading, I'll try to post something everyday throughout the summer. c:

Thanks for understanding.


End file.
